fandom_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War
Template:Under Construction Template:Infobox TV Show Plot The Gabba Gang mission to stop every villains from taking over the world. Heroes * DJ Lance Rock * Baby DJ Junior * Plex/Ultra Plex * Toodee/Amazing Toodee * Brobee/Incredible Brobee * Foofa/Fantastic Foofa * Muno/Captain Muno * Katie Mealey/Wonder Katie * Roddy, Plex’s Robomonkey * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Karen Sympathy * Simba * Nala * Baby Kiara * Timon * Pumbaa * Baby Bunga * Rafiki * Zazu * Mushu * Cri-Kee * Big Bird * Elmo * Zoe * Bloo/Bloo Super Due * Mac/MAC-Attack * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie Foster * Mr. Herrimen * Casper * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Kat Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Ra the Mummy * Mantha the Zombie * Ariel * Eric * Baby Melody * Flounder * Sebastain * Scuttle * Grimsby * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto Villains * Rady the Witch Doctor * Rhino the Green Cyclop * Mother Witch * Dracula * Lord Tigress * Tiny Ugly Germs (MJ, Evila, Pablo and Tyrion) * Big Killer Crocodile * Little Killer Crocodile * Fearless Leader * Boris * Natasha * Scar * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed * Sid and Sam Sleazes * Huxley * Terrance * Duchess * Carrigan Crittenden * Dibs Plutzker * Alder and Dash * Thatch the Vampire * Fatula (Thatch uncle) * Ursula The Sea Witch * Flotsam and Jetsam * Peg Leg Pete * Mortimer Mouse Voice Cast * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance Rock * Tom Kenny as Plex, Bullwinkle, Eduardo, Stinkie, Cookie Monster, Spongebob, ScoutMaster Lumpus, Flounder and Scuttle * TBA as Toodee, Rocky, Natasha, Karen Sympathy, Nala, Jake Brady, Sherman, Gerti, Duchess, Shenzi and Ursula the Sea Witch * Quinton Flynt as Muno, Fearless Leader, Boris, Timon, Stretch, Mr. Peabody, Huxley, Banzai, and Flotsam and Jetsam * TBA as Brobee, Simba, Bloo, Mac, Terrance, Mickey, Big Bird, Spooky, Lazlo, Little Crocodile, MJ, Thatch, Max Blanton and Prince Eric * Jodi Benson as Foofa, Nell Fenwick, Baby Kiara, Frankie Foster, Kat Harvey, Elmo, Minnie, Wendy, Gabby, Mantha, Ariel, Baby Melody, Alice the Adorable Giraffe, Pasty, Ms. Doe and Marci Brady * TBA as Katie Mealey, Zoe, Poil, Clara McFly, James McFly, Baby Bunga, Sandy Cheeks, Annie Brady, Katie Brady and Abigail Coleman * TBA as Roddy, Baby DJ Junior, Cri-Kee, Coco, Pluto, Charles the Police Dog, Goofy (Max Blanton dog), Max (Eric’s Dog) and Ed * TBA as Pumbaa, Grover, Dracula, Pablo, Sam, Dibs Plutzker, Fatula, Peg Leg Pete, Raj, Clam and Constable Mac McFly * Phil LaMarr as Rafiki, Sebastian, Mushu, Wilt, Gordon Robertson, Walter Thomas, King SP34 and Horatio * TBA as Anastasia, Sophie Coleman, Megan Brady, Carrigan Critenden, Dr. Lesso, Crusader Rabbit, Cinderella, Holli Would, Diane Sadler, Scoreh, and Gigantic Marvel Foofa * Tom Kane as Zazu, Grimsby, Scar, Dr. James Harvey, POP-Pop Brady, Mr. Krabs, Sid, Mr. Herrimen, Grandpa Blaze, Gigantic Marvel Muno and Alder and Dash * TBA as Casper, Sprout, Ra, Shirlene McFly, Robin Brady, Seeka, Maya Coleman, Erin Brady, Hot Stuff, and Gabi Rodriguez * TBA as Fatso, Pablo, Big Crocodile, Darth Wicked, Dudley Do-Right, Patrick, Ernie, Luis Rodriguez, Rags, King Triton, The MC Bat Commander, Carzan, Gigantic Marvel Plex, Jim Brady, Bill Brady and Dom Oliveri * TBA as Rady, Lord Tigress, Mortimer Mouse, Bert, Squidward, Eaglebones, Skull, Gigantic Marvel Brobee, Meganemis and Tyrion * Ben Diskin as Rhino, Telly Monster, Philoctetes, Crash McLarson, Kibosh and Mr. Snuffleupagus * TBA as Mother Witch, Fanny, Maria Rodriguez, Daisy Duck, Martha the Mean Giraffe, Jeanne Brady, Jill Shapiro and Gigantic Marvel Toodee * Bill Farmer as Ricky Fitness, Jimmy the Robot, Bulk, Goofy Goof, Count Von Count, Alfalfa and Captain Peachfuzz * TBA as Talula, Nina, Gretchen, Karen Plankton, Giant Katie Mealey and Rosita * Dee Bradley Baker as Red Devil, Plankton, Edward, Mark the Magic Drawer and Larry The Lobster * TBA as Susan Robertson, Lucinda, Anita, Queen TR02, Daffadil and Tulip, Whitney Chameleon and Lenore Thomas * TBA as Clairbear, Princess Cece, Mema, Petunia, Lily, Zonya, Ilene Thomas and Mike Thomas * TBA as Milo Robertson, Ron Thomas, Arthur Thomas and Vince Chameleon * TBA as Alzofus, Milo Penguin, Cappy Von Trappment, Jafar, Hades, Prince Hiram, Ape Named Ape, Fred and Felix Thomas and Uncle Tony * TBA as Thumbelina, Ellen Fink, Troy, Aunt Fern Smith, Mrs. Astrid, Empress Marina and Nadia * TBA as Aladdin, Hercules, Daff the Daulphin, Valley Ben, Steve, Marty Sharipo, Waldo Wigglesworth, Fillmore Bear, Baby Huey, Herman the Mouse, Katnip the Cat and Peter Pan * TBA as Belle, Jasmine, Megara, Nathalie Penguin, Gorla and Quarla Goofs, Prairie Dawn, Alice, Wendy Darling, Maria, Super Martian Robot Girl and Leslie Hall * TBA as Prince Cornelius, Blaynton Sawsbuck, Prince Adam (Aka the Beast) and Genie * TBA as Casperette Ghost Genie, Stilberg, Abbey Deer, Mary Poppins and Mavis Dracula * TBA as Jonathan, Andrew, Bert, Mr. Banks, Flint Lockwood, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mr. Big, Etno Polino, Bud Budiovitch, Count Dracula (Mavis’s Father) and Edgar Von Drake * TBA as Oscar, Alex, Marty, Melman, Joe, Gorgious Kaltoo Stereo Monovici, Candy Caramella, Rabbit, Murray, Imaginary Man, Grundell, Jacquimo, Berkley Beetle, Flick and Flack, Manny, Tim Lockwood, Old Jake, Elmer Fudd and Hugh Neutron * TBA as Jimmy Neutron, Chuckie Fox, Princess Fiona, Angie, Lola, Gloria and Gia the Jaguar * TBA as Marvin the Martian, Ka-Lun Tongqing, Nei'er Fanwindo, Piglet, Eeyore, Shrek, Donkey, Don Lino Lenny and Sykes * TBA as Lord Farquad, Makunga, Mayor Swinborn, King Gobbot, Steve Martin Manager and the Flying Beast * Steve Martin as himself, Hotep, Inspector Clouseau, Pink Panther and the Werewolf Man * TBA as Danny, * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as * TBA as Li Fa Mulan * TBA as General Li Shang Season 1 Episodes # The Beginning of the Gabba Gang # Friday the 13th # The Election # Frying Days # Fun at the Park # Who's the Best Dog? # Teamwork Makes The Dream Work # Who Frame Edgar Von Drake # Martha The Mean Giraffe # The Secret Spells # The Lion King First Day # Revenge of Scar # The Pig and Meerkat Who Cry Wolf # Pumbaa’s Parents Visit # African Safari # Freaky Friday # Opposite Day # Plex Meet Princess Cece # Wild Gabbas # Rocky and Bullwinkle First Day # Scar Team up with Fearless Leader # Holli Would Try to take Rocky Away from Bullwinkle # The Hollow Bird # Meet Bulk and Skull # Attack of the 100 Foot Woman # Giantic Marvel Gabba Power # Muno Broke Rocky’s Memories # The Frog Lady # My Fair Chibo # Meet the Puzzle Place Gang # Strange Things That Happens Season 2 Episodes # Katie Mealey’s First Day # Brobee Meet Lucinda and Mema # Mr. Peabody & Sherman Visiting # Sherman Gones Sugar Sugar # Snidely Whiplash Revenge # Rocky and the Wolf # Timon and Pumbaa Try to Apologize # Killer Ape Attack # Heads, You Lose # Cruella De Vil Tries to Turn Mr. Peabody into her Fur Coat # The Invisible Pranks # Meet Casper the Friendly Ghost # The Difference Between the Smells # The Ghostly Whistle # Golden Squirrel # Good Crash Hunting # The SHH Return # Sebastian's Music Composition # How did The Fresh Beat Band Meets Underdog # Opera Singing Meerkat # Muno Meet Petunia # Bulk Did It # Perils in Egypt # The Black Ghosts # The Gabba Gang Meet George of the Jungle # Those Killer Crocodiles # The Blonde Genies Form # Rocky is a Ghost # Boris and Natasha Think Twice # Christmas in July # No Adults Cartoons Aloud Season 3 Episodes # The Gabba Gang and Disney Princess Vs Disney Villains # The Four Heroes are Rocky, Peachfuzz and the SHH Agents # Revenge of Queen Bugaroo # Zumbo The Mean Wizard # Captain Hook, Rothbart and Rasputin Kidnapped Casper, Kat and Wendy # Rocky Can’t Swim # Ursula Returns # Brobee’s Nightmares About those Killer Crocodiles # The Flying Beast # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper in The French Village # Wonder Kate Vs. Dr. Virusza # Rags Vs Shere Khan # The Wishing Fountain # The Magic Minor # Brobee The Wild Monster # Foofa and Gooble Switch Places # Dr. Harvey Hawaii Business Trip # Mr. Crime Myers # Casperette's Summon # The Adventures of Captain Peachfuzz and Rocky J. Squirrel # The Maid's Ghost # Toodee, Karen and the Giant Worm # Muno’s Cloaks # Shenzi and Timon drink the Love Potion # Never Trust a Skunk # King Triton and Count Dracula Big Argument # Mortal or Not # Kingdom Come # Zazu Pouting Match # Gaston Tries to Marring Nell # The Ruby Yacht Season 4 Episodes # Meet the Space Goofs # No More Adult Animated Movies # Xegna the Wicked Witch # Brobee is Scare of Apes or Monkeys # Plex Meets the Strangler # Rocky Lost his Voice and Flight # Anastasia and her Family's Past # The Perils of the Backyardigans # Don’t Read the Moose Diaries # Mr. Peabody Puts the Evil Half Mask # The Werewolf Cat-Dragon # How to Be a Cheerleader # Elementary, My Dear Chibo # I Had an Accident # Princess Cece Returns # Open Season Time # Never Deal with Fox with Magic # Hades Slave Parties # That Faking Cockroaches # Ren and Stimpy Try The Glass Slippers # The Witch Doctors Traps Rocky and Casper in the Snow Globe # Calamity Katie # Monster Couch # Breadwinners Eating The Cakes # The Tiny Ugly Germs and the Fleas Armies # Winnie The Poop # Mushu In Wonderland # Sherman has Turn into a Chihuahua # Mr. Peabody is Missing # The Shrinking Oil # Dudley’s Horse Save The Day Season 5 Episodes # The Perils of the Brady’s of Hamilton # Welcome To The O' Town # How Did the Fresh Beat Band Meets Mighty Mouse # The Twins Werewolf Brothers and the Great Werewolf # Plex’s Gone Hiccups Again # The Brain-Mix-Up-Miners # Bulk Accidentally Made Plex and Brobee Tangled # The Child-Brains Stealers # Mordecai and Rigby Get Married # The Witch Sisters Vs. The Sanderson Sisters # Simba and Nala’s Tigers Rivalry Returns # Bloo-My-Idol # Toodee and Foofa Meets the Thomas Family # The Charmings Souls Stealer # YooHoo Tube # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Returns # GingerSnap Out of It # Gumball and Darwin Drops By Squidward's House # Toodee, Wilt and Karen Meets the Loch Ness Monster # Bulk and Skull are Scare of Toys # Muno Just Wanted to Have Fun # The Good, the Bad and Muno # Sleeping CatDog # The Gabba Gang and the Stowaway # Ariel Lost Her Voice Again # Foofa and Coco Girls Time # Karen and Rocky Gets Kidnapped by Zira # Honey I Blew Up the Meerkat # No Picture Please # Meet Daff the Dolphin # The Adventures of Muno, Plex and Bloo Season 6 Episodes (Finale Season) # All Robots Revenge # A Christmas Story # The Lunar New Year # Four Gabba and a Baby # Leave it to Mac # USS Traffic # Yogi and the Gang to the Rescue # Runaway “B” # The Treasury Islands # Meet the Addams Family # The Missing Felidaes # The Wizard Of DJ # The New Bulk # The False Pig Story # The Brobeest of the Brobloods # Anna's Sister, Elsa Was Queen of Arrendelle # The SHH Kidanpped and Recruited Rocky and Bullwinkle # Kung Fu Warthog # Meeting Thumbelina # The Immortal Magic Users Save the Day # Behold the Wizards # Videoland Here We Go # Caribbean Islands # The Japanese Gang Team Up # The Gabba Superheroes Comics # How to Protect the Secret Spells # The Grumpy Aliens Last Revenge # Mother Witch Last Revenge # Ursula's Last Revenge # Fearless Leader and Scar Last Revenge # The Final Battle (where Mulan and Shang finally apears) Songs Season 1 # Mickey Mouse Theme Song # Friday the 13th # Who Wants to Be A Mayor? # Come Little Gabba # Camp Lazlo Theme Song # Blues Clues Anthem # Working Together # Your Not That Bad # How To Get Out # We Are The Tiny Ugly Germs # Circle of Life # Be Prepared # Hakuna Matata # A Tour Song # Rafiki Safari Song # Switches Colors # Lets Do the Opposite # I Am a Robotics Princess # I Dream of Living in the Buzzerfield # I Was Born to be an Airborne # Scar and Fearless Leader Team Up Song # I’m Rocky’s Pal # Look Out from the Hollow Bird # Shape It Up, Bulk and Skull # It’s a Giant Lady Out There # My Name is Giant # Don’t Stop, Don’t Give Up (Keep Trying) # I’m The Frog Lady # The Prom Song # The Puzzle Place Theme Song # Strange Things that Happeneds Season 2 # I’m A Little Fairy Girl # Local Motion # Waybac When # Don’t Force Anyone to Eat Something What They Don’t Like # Snidely Whiplash Song # Catch That Wolf # I’m So Sorry # Look Out From the Killer Ape # That Head is Evil # Cruella De Vil # The Invisible Spray # Casper The Friendly Ghost Theme Song # What’s Different Between the Smells # Lucky Enough to be a Ghost # The Golden Blush # Where’s Crash? # I’m Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz # Under The Sea # Underdog Theme Song # Part Of Your World # We Cyclops Have Samething in Comments # Sharing Together # The Egypt’s Song # The Black Ghosts Song # George Of The Jungle Theme Song # The Killer Crocodiles Song # Friend Like Me # Three Little Letters One Little Word # What Can We Do # Christmas in July # No Adults Cartoons Allowed! Season 3 # If You Can Dream # Working Together # How to Stand Up to Any Female Villains # Amber Whitmire Song # A Pirates Life # How to Swim # Poor Unfortunate Souls # I’ll Make a Man Out of You # I Just Need Your Help to Bring Godzilla Back to Life # The Mob Song # How Can I Refuse # Tigers War # I’m A Kangaroo # Minor Minor on a Wall # You Need to be a Wild Monster # Lucky Enough to be a Ghost # Pearly Shells # Master of the Crime # I’m a Genie in a Bottle # Carrigan Revenge # Carrigan and Duchess Team Up Song # Though The Eyes on the Child # Yo Wicked Wings Song # Can You Feel the Love Tonight # You Are a Mean Skunk # All Our Friends are Different # Mortal or Not # King Zazu Song # Be Nice To Anyone # Gaston Song # The Ruby Yacht of Omar Khayyam Season 4 # Little Lights in the Sky # Anti-Adult Animated Movies Song # Walking the Witch # I Wanna Be Like You # Help I Need Somebody # You Can Fly # Journey to the Past # The Backyardigans Theme Song # Asks Before You Pick It Up # The Masks Song # Monster Out in You # Cheer For DJ Lance Song # Bella Notte # Security # Love is in the Air # This is It # The Gingerbread Man Dance # Zero to Hero # The Coackroach Song # Dream Is a Wish Your Hear Makes # Burn It’s Cold in Here # Oh Susanna # Monster Couch # Nickelodeon Festivals # Every Pages in the Secret Spells is Blank Unless DJ Lance Can Takes a Look # Winnie the Poop is the Evil Version of Winnie the Pooh # A Merry Happy Unbirthday to You # Mexican Dog Song # Where Ever You Are? # Terrance Song # Hoo-Ray For Horse Season 5 # We Are Family # Smile Darn Ya Smile # Mighty Mouse Theme Song # Time Traveling Necklace # Hands to Yourself # We Just Wanted the Old Toodee Back # Keep Trying # Children of the Earth # Wedding Song # I Put A Spell on You # I Just Can’t Wait to Be King # I’m A Bad Bloo # Hello There # It is Well with My Soul # Moose Call Song # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme Song # Gingerbread Song # Squidward Lullaby # Touch the Sky # Toyland Song # I Like it Dance # Horse With No Name # Once Upon a Dream # Bad Guy to Nice Guy # I Want the Good Times Back # Girls Time # Zira’s Song # I Want to be Big # No Pictures Song # Daff the Dolphin's Song # Alice The Adorable and Beautiful Giraffe Season 6 (Finale Season) # I Am Your Robot Friend # Disney Christmas Song # Rasie Your Voices High # Rock a Bye Baby # Move Your Body # USS Terrific Song # Yogi and Friends Song # Come Back Letter “B” # Treasure Hunt Song # The Addams Family Theme Song # Nine Lives # Were Off to See the Wizard # I’m the New Farkas Bulkmeier # It’s Just a Test # What’s Going on? # For the First Time in Forever # SHH: Secret Home Herbengency # Kung Fu Fighting # Let Me Be Your Wings # I’m Popeye the Sailor Man # The Wizard Song # Jump Up, Super Star! # Yo Ho A Pirate's Life to Me # True to Your Heart # Super Teamwork # The Spell of Protection # Pete and Mortimer Songs # The Vampire Song # Poor Unfortunate Souls # Mine/Be Prepared # Celebration Finale Gallery